fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luka
Luka '(ルカ, ''Ruka) is the Queen of Yggdrasil, the World Tree in Norse mythology, as well as the Guild Master of the Ten Pillars of Purgatory. She is also the Goddess of Duty, Hearths, and Depression, as well as the founder of the Country of Everdean. She was a human Queen who ruled the Country of Avalon at one point even before it`s two former Rulers and one current Ruler were even alive. Appearance Luka has the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. As a result of being more muscular than girls who are more curvy, Luka believes that her body wouldn`t make anybody like her. She normally wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath. She is actually older than her appearance would show, as her body did not age from the moment she pulled one of her two swords from a magical talking stone to the moment she married her wife before she died in a final battle and was reincarnated as a Goddess called Luka. Shirou Ashford and Diana describe her as beautiful instantly upon seeing her. Despite her armor being unrefined and unaesthetic, Shirou describes Saber as being beautiful enough to make the steel clanking of her armor seem like the chiming of a bell. Luka is a little behind the times in terms of fashion and people often see Luka as a weird cross-dressing Knight rather than a Mage. Luka always has a smile on her face though there have been times where she has a deep scowl on her face. Though she can wear her own dress when not in battle, she needs modern clothing to keep from standing out. With the ability to control the materialization of her armor, she can be ready for battle instantly and return to normal without damaging the clothing. * 'Black Dress Suit '- A fancy, dress-suit with matching black shoes, black gloves, black hair-tie, and black tie. * 'Casual Dress '- a blue, knee-length skirt (with tights) and white shirt (with a blue string tie), and brown boots * 'Summer Swimsuit '- A silver/gray/white swimsuit in a swirl pattern. Luka`s hair is down in this outfit. * 'Plum Cocktail Dress '- A plum-colored dress with white greaves to protect the owner. Personality Luka is a strong-willed young woman who always speaks truthfully. She is courageous, determined, and set on winning the battles & on-going wars to keep her country safe from harm. She constantly insists that she is a knight and king above all, and that her gender is of little importance to her and her role. She is resolute in following her own morals, regardless of more the more viable, yet underhand, tactics being available. Saber prefers direct, fair confrontations based upon codes of chivalry. Yet she is willing to abandon the code of chivalry to rescue her friends and guildmates. This is shown when she abadones a fight with a Dark Guild Member upon hearing Erina`s cry for help. Saber's identity as both a "human" and a "king" is one of the greatest struggles of her character when she was alive and even after she was revived and given a new body it was also a problem then. A normally quiet and reserved young knight even begins to raise her voice in defense of this non-human identity. This focus is so extreme that she has no obvious reaction to being walked-in on by Shirou as she was naked, not understanding, or perhaps ignoring, her flustered response. Due to conducting herself as an untouchable king at all times her in past, she is unfamiliar with affection or flirting from others. On the flip side, she is also more aware of others' physical appearances, envying the voluptuous, Goddess Elaine. Through careful self-exploration and support from those around her, Saber finds the answer for herself: that she is allowed to be happy as a woman; that she does not need to punish herself, locking that part of herself away, since she "failed" Avalon; and that she is a capable, respectable woman-king of Avalon all the same. Luka is loyal, independent, and reserved. She appears cold, but is usually suppressing her emotions to focus on her goals. She is also dry-humored shown when she sarcastically laughed at Shirou`s bird pets. However, Saber is secretly deeply insecure, having no real sense of self-worth. As she was born and raised to be a king in service of her country, she has no sense of self-worth past that, and can only feel fulfilled by serving other people. Throughout her rule, she was plagued by self-doubt about being a worthy king, and eventually came to hate herself for not meeting the impossible standards she set for herself. She feels deep guilt over the eventual destruction of her kingdom, holding herself solely responsible and calling herself an inadequate ruler. However, even though she accepted that, she was horrified to find the reality of it would be that her kingdom would destroyed alongside her in the bloody Battle of Pendragon Hill. For the most part, Saber is a serious person who fully devotes herself whatever task she's given. This can especially true when it comes to competition, since she's sore loser, though truthfully her soreness is directed at her own weakness. Saber, normally over-sensitive to others' feelings, can become obstinate at her worst. She can spend hours on a single task that she doesn't feel satisfied with, such as forcing Regina and Shirou to keep letting her play the violin because she`s not good enough at it. Her devotion to her kingly duty, however, is obviously greater than any poor sportsmanship. Her fanatic lock-on to this "duty" can disturb others, who see her denying herself of everything for the sake of this duty. This zealotry causes her to be so stubborn in completing her duty that she ignores, rejects, and/or actively fights against others' opinions in a desperate attempt for validation. This tendency to fight against others who she disagrees with is compounded by how Saber is unable to ignore what others say, even the smallest of words or actions. She cares greatly about others' opinions, and their disagreement hurts her greatly; her brother, Kay, compares her heart to a reed in that respect. If the other party is, instead, making a transgression against her, she is extremely ready to fight, even physically, anyone for that perceived insult. Underneath her serious exterior that she feels forced to hold, Saber shows herself to be a kind-hearted and gentle person who wishes to protect those she cares about. She is perceptive when it comes to the others' feelings and their troubles, almost dangerously so when combined with her low self-worth and habit to overthink. This is best demonstrated in a positive way when she purposely forfeited a competition of best little sister to Illya when she saw her frustration at losing by pretending to overwhelmed by Illya's "sister force", even convincing Sakura (another competitor) to join her. She is shown to have a voracious appetite, finishing large servings of rice within one minute. She thought it had been made to suit the tastes of the knights, because they acknowledged it as tasting good, but they simply were unable to say it was bad to the King's face. Garvin was an exception, and enjoyed the meals, not noticing the others' distaste for it. History Coming soon! Magic and Abilities 'Pure Magic '(ピュアマジック''Pyuamajikku''): Luka`s Magic which she was born with when she was reborn as a Goddess. It allows her to produce a pure form of the opponents`s magic rendering it useless. Luka, with her great mastery of pure magic spells is capable of destroying moments, making the earth shake, and even destroy several guilds, which is a teastement for her immense strength and power. Pure Magic in it`s essence is the embers of power that all Gods and Goddesses posses making them more powerful, pure, and divine. * '''Breath of Windy Skies (風の強い息 Kaze no tsuyoi iki): A technique of her pure magic, Luka is able to generate a wind of great proportions for fighting, distracting her opponent or even killing them. * 'Call of the Wolves '(オオカミの呼び声 Ōkami no yobigoe): This spell calls forth the wolves that she tamed to protect her citizens, only they are a hundred-times more powerful. * Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Legal Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Female Characters Category:Requip Magic Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Goddess